The present invention relates to a hydraulic bearing including a supporting bearing and a bearing base which are interconnected by an essentially hollow-cone shaped spring element of elastomeric material and which bound a working chamber and a compensating chamber, the working chamber and the compensating chamber being filled with damping fluid and separated from one another on their facing sides by a partition having at least one opening, the opening connecting the working chamber and the compensating chamber in a fluid-conducting manner, the supporting bearing being connected, on its side facing the partition, to an annular stop which is arranged in the working chamber in such a manner that it is movable relative to the supporting bearing at least axially in the direction of the introduced vibrations, and the stop being received at its inner circumference in a receiving means of the supporting bearing.
A hydraulic bearing of that kind is known from German Patent DE 38 08 996 C2. The stop has an annular shape and includes a supporting body which is sheathed with a jacket of elastomeric material on the radially inner side and on the radially outer side. The supporting body has a constant thickness, the ratio from the thickness of the inner peripheral edge of the stop and the height of the receiving portion, in each case axially in the direction of the introduced vibrations, being approximately 0.3. Due to the jacket which encloses the supporting body on the radially inner side and which has a thickness in an axial direction on both sides of the surfaces of the supporting body, which is greater than that of the supporting body, the stop is suspended with high axial and radial movability. Cardanic movements of the stop are specifically desired. A system of that kind has the advantage that low-frequency, large-amplitude vibrations are readily cushioned; the damping hydraulics of the stop, however, generating a hydraulic hardening as well as resonances when the frequency exceeds 200 Hz. This results in disadvantages in the isolation of higher-frequency, small-amplitude vibrations.
European Patent EP 0 191 703 B1 describes another hydraulic bearing having a stop which is rigidly connected to the supporting bearing. Due to the rigid connection, unwanted resonances are generated when higher-frequency vibrations are introduced, resulting in very high dynamic spring rates.